Dawn of the Nasods
by SpiderZurkon
Summary: After years of working the nasod kingdom has been finally rebuilt but this busty metropolis has a few secrets of its own hidden inside once our crimson haired hero arrives it triggers events that would have never happened on its own. Now its up to Elsword and the newly crowed Queen Eve to keep peace in the kingdom.
1. the Visitor

"Dawn of the Nasods" Chapter 1: Visitor

this story contains all character classes skills but we will be using 1 figure of each:

Elsword: Lord Knight  
Raven: Veteran Commander  
Eve: Code Empress  
Elesis: Blazing Heart  
Add: Lunatic Tracer

Over the years the continent of Elrios has been a vibrant place due to the protection of the heroes that have dedicated their lives  
to protecting it from all kinds of threats. But recently the El Search Party has disbanded off to achieve their own personal  
goals. Rena had returned to the Forest of Ruben the home of her elf kind.  
Aisha goes to Hamel for a serious magic training to regain her powers back.  
Chung Seiker also returned to his home; the city of Hamel to help rebuild what has been destoryed by the demon attacks.  
Eve has finally rebuilt her Nasod Kingdom and was able to keep her emotions in the process.  
Elsword and Raven still remained in the search party.  
They patrolled Elrios with the Black Crow a mercenary air craft that was used for battle and cargo transports.

On the bridge of the ship was a device used for transmitting calls and storing data were they received a call from Lowe;  
another high chief of the Crimson Knights

"Attention Elsword and Raven its time for our mission breifing"

Elsword and Raven nodded as they sat down in steel chairs that were right next to the device listening to him  
"Elsword,Raven as you know there has been an unusual gathering of demons in Feita we suspect that the gate we close about 2  
years ago has re-opened your job is to drop down there and close it before the demon threat becomes to much"

"Whoa whoa wait a sec" Elsword interrupted "While we are getting our butts shred by demons what are you and Penensio going to do'?  
"Well Elsword we are going to be Royal guards for the Nasod Queen Eve in her kingdom tomorrow" suddenly Elsword's cheeks had a shade of pink on them  
thinking about her Elsword has not seen Eve for half a year and missed all the adventures they had together they both loved each other very much even  
if they never would admit it to each other.  
Elswords mind was drifting off into fantasies Raven chuckled a little. "Well Lowe we will take care of those demons good luck with the queen"  
Elsword stopped with his day-dreaming.  
"WAIT STOP" Elsword shouted "Can't me and Raven be the one to guard the Queen instead?"  
"Elsword usually I would see this as an excuse to get out of fighting but I know you have a thing for the queen." Raven said  
"Yes now enough with the teasing can I go or not?" Elsword questioned  
with sparkles in his Crimson eyes.

Lowe stood there for about a minute thinking about it  
"Very Well Elsword you and Raven well go to the Nasod Kingdom and be the Royal bodyguards there are a few other crimson knights waiting for you"  
"WHOOHOO YES WE ARE GOING TO SEE EVE" Elsword did a fist pump spinning around in his chair with Excitement.  
Raven shut off the transmission and grunted.  
"I cant believe i missed out on demon bashing just so you could go skirt chasing" Elsword's blush deepened  
"I don't plan on doing any skirt chasing Raven but it will be nice to see her again" Elsword strangle skips out of the bridge and into one of the lodging cabins in the ship  
"Okay Elsword hang on Setting course for the Nasod Kingom" Raven said  
as he took the wheel of the ship and gears and mechanism all around started to turn on and activate the afterburners on the rear of the ship started to  
set a large blaze of fire as they levitated from the dirt ground into the sky.

Raven turned the ship in the direction he needed to go and the afterburners rotated from shooting fire downwards to blowing fire from behind.  
The Black Crow boosted off into the sky going right to the kingdom.  
In the lodging cabin Elsword was holding an old picture of him and Eve that they took long ago  
it was one of the very few moments Elsword got to see her smile, he hugged it deeply eagerly waiting to arrive at the Nasod Kingdom.


	2. The Arrival

**SpiderZ: I did not think anyone would ask me to keep updating these chapters for this story thanks for the positive reviews ill try and post them as fast as i can.**

Dawn of the Nasods chapter 2

The Nasod Kingdom was obviously located on Altera island but this was hardly a floating island anymore this was a big and busy metropolis that looked way ahead of its time. All of the buildings were tall and bright and hovering cars and trucks flying everywhere.

But one cannot simply "fly" into the city before Elsword and Raven could go inside, they had to stop the black crow on somewhat of a landing dock that was responsible of all the ships that land and take area of the kingdom had landing pads all over the gates that surrounded the city many ships from both the air and sea arrive here constantly for visiting, royal arrivals, and shipping of merchant goods such as food and clothing. The Black Crow landed on a launching pad that had the Elrios crimson knights symbol. Once Elsword and Raven landed and they disembarked from it, two Nasod guards were waiting for them outside of the ship. These guards greatly resembled Orberon but were much taller and had a massive blaster in each of their hand. The guard on the right pointed his blaster at both of them making Elsword hold up his hands as if he was getting arrested. "State your business here!" The guard demanded. Elsword exhaled in relief and put his hands down and reached in his pocket and took out a crimson knight badge and flashed it right in front of them. "We were requested by the queen to be her personal body guards" Elsword replied not trying to shake his voice. "I was simply his escort here I had no plans of going inside" Raven said in a calm tone. "Wait Raven you're not coming with me? "Oh no Elsword this whole high tech stuff is not my thing besides I don't wanna get in the way when you and her Royal Majesty start taking turns removing undergarments and-" Elsword covered his mouth with his cheeks a light pink hoping the guards did not hear that. "Very we'll then hop on that photon train once you are ready to go inside the Kingdom" the guards said in sync. Elsword gave Raven one last goodbye wave before taking off and nervously walked on the train. There was no one else on it this train was for the knights and all the other ones have arrived in the city a few hours ago. Sense no one else was in the train Elsword changed took off his armor a put on a short sleeve blue coat with a T-shirt inside and some black pants that had red stripes going down on them with blue runner shoes. He did not want to be noticed as a guard until he was on duty. The train had gone past the gates and into the city.

from both sides there was floating trains beside him going at a fast speed. "Now Arriving At Nasod dock number 9 welcome to the city visitors" A robotic announcer said from a speaker inside the train as it stopped in front of a station. Elsword stepped out of the train and looked at the city with amazement he almost bent his head back at the tall buildings that surrounded them the height of the city was pretty great even the station that he was standing on was high above the bottom of the city. Right in front of the station exit was a sign that gave directions to some of the points in the city. "Hmm none of these show me where the castle is." He thought still looking at the sigh. At the bottom of it was an arrow pointing to the right that said "tours" he followed the arrow until he found yet another floating vehicle; it was a tour buss with no other than Myu as the tour guide. "Gee everything floats in this city" He said taking his seat on the back of the bus not surrounded by many people. "Bang~ hello everyone and welcome to the Nasod City tours your non-stop eye in the sky for all the big, small, and all the great stops of our WOOOONDERFULL CITY~" Myu said cheerfully. "Now I hope you are comfy because heeeeere we go~" The buss seemed to be on auto pilot as it went almost as fast as the trains deep in the city. Most of what Myu said flew right past Elsword's head due to him only caring for the castle. "Now if you look to your right you will see one of our famous hotels perfect when you want your well earned snooze" Myu continued with her trivia all around the castle the thought of a Hotel was making Elsword himself falling asleep on the buss. "And if you look waaaaaayyyyyyy over there to your right you will see the Nasod Kingdom royal castle where her majesty the Queen Eve lives~" And with that Elsword jerked up his seat looking right from the buss as the rest of the people on the bus made a harmonizing "Ooooooo" He just stared in amazement at the castle's size he noticed a guard standing in front of it the guard took note of his presence and gave him a cold stare. "MYU stop the buss at the hotel area my stop is here!" He exclaimed loudly making sure they did not go past that and the castle. "Aww well enjoy your stay here I hope you enjoyed the tour have run redhead" She said giving him a wink before getting the buss moving again. Elsword was going to sleep in the hotels mentioned in the tours. It was as tall as all the others with 2 grand golden colored doors with glass protecting it. He pushed the two doors open entering the lobby it was a true work of art with marble floors,walls and columns. In the center stood the front desk to register. "Hello Sir and how may I help you today"? The desk manager asked with a bright smile. "Well I would like one room for the night I'm here under the royal services of the queen." Elsword took out his crimson knight badge and placed it on the marble desk. The clerk gasped in amazement. "My my this is truly a royal artifact looks like you actually are part of the royal service lucky you sir you get this night for free" The manager registered his name and gave him a key to his room. "Heh guess being a knight has its perks. He thought fondly. Elsword entered the elevator that was behind the desk to floor 123 the elevator only took a few seconds to reach the hallways. These hallways had a nice cent to them with red Capet floors and chrome walls Elsword's room was thankfully right next to the elevator. He inserted his key in the door to his room. It was rather large with walls just like in the lobby everything was in a circular shape the large flat screen TV, some painting frames, and even the big red round bed that had the crimson knight symbol on it . Elsword flopped on his bed snoring hoping he would be ready tomorrow.

**~Elsword's dream~**

Elsword found himself in a cherry forest with pedals slowly falling to the ground in the distance he saw a figure with long hair sitting next to one of the trees  
this girl was no other than the Queen Eve herself. Eve run towards Elsword and wrapped her arms around him,"I miss you..." she said in whisper. "I miss you too" said Elsword back.  
suddenly... Eve look up at him saying  
"E-Els...mind if you pleasure my lower area with your soft touch.." looking at him blushing hard. More pedals fell from the trees and onto the tiny bra and panties she had on somehow they got removed by the pedals leaving her naked right in front of him. He was unsure of how this happened but he didn't care he slowly moved his hands down her sides to the area between her thighs and leaned his head in for a kiss but before he could kiss her or stick a finger inside her he heard a loud alarming noise.

**~Dream Over~**

Elsword blinked his eyes twice to find himself back in his hotel room with an irritating noise. "AGH DANMIT I WAS SO CLOSE" Elsword yelled slicing the clock in half with his sword. "Well now that that's ruined I might as well...wait a minuet...that alarm was set to 9;30 I HAVE TO BE THERE AT 9:00 OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" The knight quickly put on his armor out of the bag he put it in on the train and idiotically jumped out of the window sticking his sword in the wall so he would have a safe landing when reaching the bottom once he did he noticed the crimson hovercraft was about to leave him. They were waiting at the hotel entrance to take him to the castle but took off without him. "HEYYYY WAIIIT" Elsword screamed as he ran to the moving craft. "Come on Elsword you can make it lets hope that armor won't keep you from jumping on" One of the knights said in a sarcastic tone. The craft was out of his reach he couldn't just run to it because just like the train station they were very high above ground so Elsword jumped from the edge of where he was standing and hopped on all of the hovering cars passing by he jumped from car to car until he was at jumping distance from the Crimson hover craft. Elsword made one final leap to the moving vehicle (which was nothing but a floating floor pad) and grabbed the edge of it the other knights helped him up. "Wow nice moves Elboy but try not to act all acrobatic when on duty with the queen" Another knight teased but he hardly paid attention to it he was tired out from all that jumping. "We'll...next stop the royal castle" Elsword said trying to catch his breath.


	3. The Reunion

**SpiderZ: Sorry it took longer than i thought techology just hates me :I**  
**oh! and the classes have changed i really made a huge mistake sorry!**

**Character Edit: **

**Raven: Blade Master**  
**Eve: Battle Seraph**

**Family Reunion**

At the center of the city was the biggest and most important building of all time, the Nasod Royal castle residence of Queen Eve herself and a few other royal the moment,the kingdom was having a royal banquet for this great city in favor of this being the day the kingdom was first built this was somewhat of a kingdom anniversary.

The castle itself was large. At the bottom was the base floor where the banquet was going to take place and the kitchen and cooks who served all the attendants in the castle. Most of the other floors are officer Head Quarters that protect the castle at night. Higher floors include rooms for all the royal maids, servants, and the throne room for the queen and at the very top of the castle is the royal bedroom for the queen and any other royal family members that would live here.

Eve was currently sitting in the throne room waiting for a report twirling her long seraph hair out of boredom. After a few minutes one of Eve's servants Code-Q-Proto walked in the throne room taking a bow before she spoke. "Your majesty we have all the preparations ready for the royal banquet tonight the only thing missing are those crimson knights." She Reported. "Very well Proto you may take a break from duty for a while the knights may take your place until this is over." She replied. "Your...majesty with all due respect why did you want those lousy crimson oafs for protection?" She questioned tapping her foot. "Well Proto I've seen the knights in action they will do their job well one of them...one of them was..." She let out a depressive sigh. "Anyways just stay here or go wait at the front of the castle for them I need to find Apple" She commanded. "Very well your majesty." She took a bow and then walked out of the throne room. After she left, Eve heard giggling from above her throne she curiously looked up to find Apple a nasod that looked just like Eve but her eyes,hair,and even the jewel on her forehead were all pink she wore more casual clothing than the royal dress Eve constantly asks her to wear she giggled looking down at Eve sitting on her drones. "Wow Proto is such a hard case she needs to lighten up" She said while lowering her drone down to Eve's level. "Enough of that Apple remember she was made to be a "hard case" anyways, the crimson knights should be here soon." Apple gasped in excitement. "Oooooo~ dose that mean I finally get to see daddy!?" She asked with excitement. "Shhh Apple I'm not sure if he will show I requested the knights hoping he would its one of the reasons I wanted them here. "Well Mommy~ if you wanted your Lord Knight hubby to visit you why didn't you just ask for him?" She asked while laying her back on the drone she was sitting on. "Because I can't just ask for one knight out of the millions they have especially for something like that and they would ask why and I really don't want to tell them why." Eve said putting one of her hands on her face letting out another sigh. While they were having a conversation, Proto walked in the room again with a quick bow. "Your majesty the crimson knights have arrived at the castle." She reported.

Eve took her hands off her face and spoke again."Ohh now that's just wonderful now go out there and see who the leader of their team is that's the one I explain my banquet plans to." She commanded."Understood your majesty." Proto replied slowly floating out of the throne room again and downstairs to the base floor where the knights hover craft was. She looked at the knights with disgust as Elsword was arm wrestling with one of the knights while the others chanted "GO GO GO GO GO GO GO" they all stopped once they saw the Nasod walking to the craft.

"Attention you red headed slobs I'm not sure witch one of you is leader of this group or why her majesty even requested you in the first place. Would the leader kindly step off the craft and enter the castle with me?" She demanded tapping her foot again in knights gathered in a huddle deciding on who should go in. "Well Elsword I'm sure you would want to see the queen so bad you go on ahead." One of the knights said pushing him off the craft."I don't know guys wont it seem weird if I'm the one who is the leader?" he asked nervously. "Nah we all know in your mind you are doing a mental fist pump right now go on Elsword your queen is waiting. "Hehe Thanks guys I won't let you down as leader" He said giving a thumbs up to them before parting off in the castle.

"Follow me to the throne room." Proto said walking into an elevator. Elsword followed her inside while trying to fix his messed up hair from all that car jumping. Like the hotel this elevator was going at a high speed. Proto stood there quietly watching him fix his hair like he was going out on a date. "Okay Elsword stay cool stay cool." He thought to himself taking deep breaths. "That's a rather unneeded preparation knight now you listen here I don't want you getting any comical ideas you make one slip up with her and you will not live to see tomorrow!" She said in a very harsh tone.

The elevator had finally arrived at the top floor where the throne room was. Elsword took another deep breath and walked in as If he was any other knight trying not to be to clumsy especially around that hard case Proto. He slowly and nervously walked to the throne and knelt down trying not to look up. Eve hardly noticed she walked in due to her talking with Apple. "Ahem! your majesty the leader of the knights is here awaiting your orders. Proto said making Eve look away from Apple and down her throne looking at who the leader was. "Very well leader your first orders are...wait a minuet..E..Elsword is that you!?" She asked with her eyes widened. The Knight got up from kneeling so Eve could fully recognize him. "Elsword! it is you!" Eve dashed down from her throne giving Elsword a tight embrace. "I missed you Eve" He said softly returning the hug.

The two were completely unaware that Proto or Apple never left the throne hid behind the throne so she would not been seen from them. "I had no idea you were that fond of the crimson knights Your Majesty." Eve broke the hug with her cheeks a cherry red. "Oh it's...well...you know I just haven't ...uhh" Elsword was having trouble finding something to say so Eve put her hand on his mouth and spoke for him.

"Yes Proto I'm just that fond of the knights is all now just go to the front gate until further orders." Eve commanded. "Very well your majesty" Proto took another bow and went down the elevator out of the throne room. Elsword was very pleased that she left. "Did you do that just so we could be alone?" Elsword asked shyly scratching the back of his head. "Why of course I did Elsword now what in the world are you doing here?" "I'm not sure why you are asking that Eve you called for the Red Knights remember? Elsword replied. The two spent half an hour catching up on all the things they have done while they were they were catching up, Apple still was mischievously hiding behind the throne eavesdropping. "Daddy it's so good to see you finally!" Apple blurted out running from behind the throne right between Eve and Elsword and gave him a hug. "Uhh...Eve who is this and why the heck did she call me "Daddy?" Elsword questioned. "Oh this is Apple she is the princess of this kingdom the reason she is calling you daddy is ...well...uhh shes just playful is all. Eve said nervously.

"Well Apple it's nice to meet you but could you let me go the knights are all waiting outside still." Apple let Elsword go from her tight embrace and left them alone in the made sure she was gone before she spoke again. "Anyways Elsword if you are gonna be staying here how about you rest here in my castle?" "Now Eve I don't want to take advantage of your kingdom." "No I out and tell the knights to go to the base floor the banquet starts in 4 hours ill go set up your room see you soon." Eve gave Elsword a peck on the cheek and giggled slightly with her cheeks red walking out of the throne room in one of the hallways to a guest room. Elsword also had his cheeks red while walking back to the elevator.

On the way down he kept rubbing his cheek gently. "Wow me and Eve living together I wonder what we will do at night?" He though. "Gah ! Elsword what are you thinking she is royalty if I do anything like that that hard case will kill me" Elsword's thoughts of Eve were getting rather out of hand. He let out a deep sigh and decided to think about that later. The elevator stopped at the base floor where the knights were. Some of them were napping and others were arm wrestling like before."Well time to get to work Elsword thought as he stepped out of the elevator ready to give the knights their orders.


	4. The Relations

SpiderZ: Well I'm back guys and girls sorry for this long delay i had lots of work and personal things to take care of now that that's done I'm ready to continue this fanfic enjoy ;D

**Dawn of the nasods chapter 4**

**Special relations**

Elsword who had previously become the new red knights leader repeated the orders given to him by the Queen. "Attention red knights the queen has given me your orders you are to go to the base floor where the banquet is While you attend that area I will be the Queens personal body guard"

"Yes Sir" The red knights said giving a salute hopping off the crimson craft into the castle to go on duty.  
Elsword went back on the elevator to go check on Eve he had no orders to do so but he was just to eager to see her again. The elevator went up in the center of her bed room witch was 4 times as large as the hotel Elsword stayed in yesterday it consisted of mostly black pink and white colors. Eve was inside her closet shuffling through piles of cloths.. "Oh Elsword there you are I need your help with something.

"Umm sure Eve what do you need help with?

"Well I've been looking for the most suitable outfit for this banquet and I can't decide on anything see I wanted to go for the somewhat rebellious nemesis outfit but then there is this royal empress wear that would give a good sign or royalty.

"Well what about the Seraph outfit you have on now?"

"Well it's a...bit to revealing in the rear." She turned her back to Elsword bending over slightly he couldn't help but stare at her nearly exposed derriere. "See what I mean Elsword it's way to revealing." Elsword stared for a few more seconds before snapping out of It. "Uh yeah you should go with the empress." Elsword studded slightly. "Good now keep watch when I change. Eve stepped into a changing room changing her cloths Elsword couldn't help but look behind him wondering if he could see Eve changing the door was a glass he couldn't see through. "Well so much for that view." He sighed a little and continued keeping watch. After a few minutes, Eve stepped out the dressing room in a beautiful empress dress with her hair tied up in knots to keep it short. "Wow Eve...you look amazing." "Hehe well thank you Elsword now escort me to the banquet" Eve took his hand as they walked together to the elevator on the way to the banquet.

Once they arrived they came out of one of the walls in the castle hall where the banquet took place. This was the biggest room in the castle giving off a vibrant glow of gold. The Floors so clean you could see your reflection there was chairs and tables everywhere for the guests. Elsword and Eve parted off with Eve going to her throne that was placed on the far end on the castle hall and Elsword went to the front gates ready to guard it. All of the servants both Nasod and Human were running around frantically preparing all the chairs tables and placing all of the food for the guests. "Attention everyone the banquet will start in 5 minutes you have all done a great job setting up" Said Eve with a smile sitting on her throne "Hmm cozy" Within moments the castle hall was swarming with people all over the kingdom. Men,Women, and children all wearing fancy clothes they all sat at the tables eating all the delicious food royal chiefs have made even had someone playing some music on this huge violin. Meanwhile outside the castle Elsword was walking back and forth in front of the gate guarding it. He has been on duty for about 2 hours now and took a break from it. He could hear the music and smell the food he peeped his head on one of the windows drooling at the sight of the well prepared food. "Of all the times to be on duty it just had to be this one" He sighed sitting down in front of the doors until he heard a noise in one of the bushes near the front entrance. "Hey who's there show yourself !" He said with his sword armed. The bush continued to rustle. "I said show yourself!" Elsword launched a sword wave at the bush revealing the stranger witch was another Nasod guard holding a blade it's size and had the colors of pink and white. "Oberon...is that you hehe what's with the Girly getup?" The Nasod shoot its head and put down a package in front of him with a note once on it after he put the package down he just stood there idle in front of the doors. "Hmm I wonder what this says" Elsword picked up the note.

"Dear Daddy.

I really wanted this to be a special night for you and Eve so I've sent Charon to take your place guarding the palace. Inside this package is a fancy outfit I made for you try it on and go sweep mommy off her feet good luck"

Love Apple~

"Man that girl is so weird she's acting like we are married." Elsword opened the package witch contained a black tuxedo with a red rose on it. He looked around to make sure no one else saw him take off his armor to put it on. "Heh this fits very well how the heck did she even know my size? He ignored the thought and walked inside. "Wow this is amazing Eve really planned this well" Elsword ran past crowds of people dancing and eating in the hall until he got to the throne. "Hello your majesty"He said formally. E..Elsword what are you doing here you should be back guarding the gates" "Don't worry Apple here took care of that." "Well that's good I uh like your outfit." The clio started to play a slow song and everyone started to slow dance. "Shall I have this dance my lady." He held out his hand. "Elsword there is no need for formalities you are my friend." "Eve just take my hand" He said with a warm smile.

Eve blushed a little stepping off the throne taking Elsword's hand walking with him to the dance floor. "Have you ever ballroom danced before Elsword?" "I had lessons from my sis just follow my lead." Elsword held her tightly on her sides swaying back and forth with the music Eve was just red with amazement it's such a charming and passionate side of Elsword no one had seen before it made her fall for him even more. All of the attendants at the ball started to look at them dance as they took the center of the room."Oh great now everyone is watching" Eve said flustered in Elsword's chest. "Don't worry about them it's just you and me." They danced with such majesty with moves that dazzled the others Elsword was impressed on how well she moved with him. After minutes of waltz dancing they stopped their movements staring at each other no words were needed to express how they felt about each other they snapped out of their fantasy noticing the other people watching and just gave each other a tight embrace. They knew it was the greatest night of their lives


End file.
